yyou?
by deadguysrule
Summary: small oneshot about crona, windows, fees, fathers, and tissues full of marie's snot. steinxmarie if you squint, hinted at past steixmedusa.


**_*AUTHOR'S NOTE* !i don't own soul eater!_**

**_short little oneshot that i'm not too proud of...i feel like it is a bit too rushed and it doesn't flow like i want it to. for the reason crona asked stein was because kim metioned it in her little rant. it shows a bit of her hibits mostly shown in the soul eater not series where she expects a fee for everything. so i don't hate kim but i don't particulally like her, i like jaqueline though, however you spell hername -_-. in case you are wondering it does sort of more or less hint at steinx marie. so remember back at kid's party and blackstar was like "what's up? someone's bulling crona?" and he jumps up and put an arm around him. "if anyone's giving you a hard time _****_you just tell old blackstar here and i'll throw them out the nearest window." or something like that. so that should explain a few things. sorry about any gramatical errors. enjoy :)_**

* * *

crona ran though the halls own the DWMA with tears streaming behind him. with his eyes shut tight he ran throught the almost empty halls ways. blackstar was leaning against the wall feeling smug after wining yet another before class battle. he didn't feel like attending class today so he roamed the halls. looking up he saw crona running in is general direction bawling his eyes out. ragnarok was over his head throwing punches that crona ignored. once blackstar was in ragnarok's feild of vision he dissapeard into crona's back.

blackstar sidestepped so that he would be in crona's current blinded path. effectively causing crona to crash into him and it caused him to fall back while blackstar stood over him looking down at the weeping boy before crouching down to crona's level.

"what happened to you?"

another wave of fresh tears rolled down as he shook his head.

"well can you at least tell me who did this?" he began to hiccup as he attempted to calm himself.

"k-kim and her wepon."

"kim and jaqueline?" crona nodded a yes.

blackstar stood up and walked to the class that he should have been in about thirteen minuted ago. proffesor stein was still late to class leaving everone to roam about the room aimlesley chatting about recent events. finally blackstar spotted his friend kilik who he highfived in a greeting.

"what's up man?"

"nothing much, you?"

"nothing, hey where's your friend kim and her wepon the uh...toaster?"vthey laughed as kilik pointed towrds the back of the room where the two girls stood by a window chatting to maka, soul, and tsubaki.

"hey guys." he greeted

"oh blackstar!" tsubaki smiled. "i thought you were going to skip class again."

"oh no i am, a man as mighty as me doesn't need to come to class, i just stopped by to do one thing real quick." he turned to face the pink haired meister and her wepon. "you guy's seen crona around here?"

kim snikered as her wepon looked down at the floor. "yeah you just missed him."

"uh-huh, i see." blackstar grabbed the front of the girl's matching shirts.

"hey what are you-"

"blackstar whats-" bothe kim and jaquline were silence as blackstar flung their bodies out of the window.

"BLACKSTAR!" maka stood up. "WHAT WRONG WITH YOU?"

"rember a while back at kid's party?"she nodded a yes. "and i told crona that if anyone was giving him a hard time i would throw them out the nearest window and well. this one seemed preety close."

"what happened to crona?" maka demanded when her overprotective motherly mode was violently switched on.

"heck if i know, he just crashed into me in the hallway crying like crazy." the second blackstar said that maka was out of her seat and running down the flight of stairs to go find the crying meister. soul sighed.

"guess i better go find her. bye blackstar, tsubaki." he highfived blackstar as he strolled out of the room to locate his frantic meister.

"...you didn't have to litterally throw them out a window." tsubaki sighed as blackstar began to laugh very loudly.

after running down a couple of halway maka used her soul perception to locate crona and ragnarok's soul. down two and make a left. maka ran until she found crona sitting on the ground with his back facing to her. she kneeled down next to him anf put a comforting arm around him.

"crona, are you alright?" he shook his head no. "what happened?"

"th-they um...well i w-walked into class and i felt them st-staring at me but i didn't say anything. and later i felt kim tug my hair so i turned around a-and she said-" crona was cut off by another wave of tears that maka's hug soon soothed.

inhaling deeply crona continued. "you have tto pay the fee for being the kid of a soul sucking witch, almost killing soul and maka, infecting people with your sick madness, infecting soul with your gross blood, trying to drive stein crazy, poisoning marie, betraying the DWMA, do you even have a father-" crona sighed and looked down at his hands.

"i didn't hear anymore because i already ran out...i-i'm so sorry maka. i swear i'd never want-"

"shh shh it's okay crona, we knew it's only because of medusa, trust me none of us are hung up on it." crona cried into maka's chest as soul finally sound the two in the hallway.

"finally, i couldn't find you guys anywhere."

crona looked up to see soul and began to bawl again. "i'm s-so sorry soul. i didn't want, i didn't, the blood and your demon thing and the scar and i swear if medusa, i'm so sorry i can't-"

"it's okay man, if anything i should thank you, the scar looks preety cool and the blood give me and maka some preety cool turbo powers, i'll be a death sythe in no time." he smiled and patted crona on the head.

crona sniffed and looked down. "i'm still s-sorry." soul looked over at maka. "we're preety late for class A's."

"but crona is-"

"it's okay maka, i'll just go back to my cell, i know how important your grades and attendence are to you." maka stood up and waved goodbye as she walked away with soul, looking back as if unsure as to what she should do. deciding to go along with soul she waved goodbye again and left.

crona sat on the ground not willing to stand up yet. he sat there as he heard turning wheels slowly approching him. looking up he saw proffesor stein in his usuall stictched up chair most likely headed to class.

"crona, what are you doing in the hallway?"

"um...i'm not really sure."

"anything i can help with?" crona paused to think about his answer. one thing always plauged crona's mind.

"by any chance do you know who my father is?" stein stared down at crona with his eyes hidden by the glare in his glasses.

"yes." and the proffesor rolled away leaving an even more confused crona. yes? what did that mean? if he knew why wouldn't he tell him?

* * *

stein sighed as he walked into the labratory to see marie with a red nose sitting on the couch wrapped in a blanket with a book.

"hey hun, sorry i couldn't go to-" she paused to sneeze "school today."

"it's fine. here." he handed heer a tissue.

"thanks, so what's-" she sneezed into her tissue "wrong? ugh i feel terrible, you seem so sad." marie looked down into her tissue. "oh that's gross."

stein chuckled before looking down "well i was on my way to class when i ran into crona. he wants to know who his father is and he asked me."

"well do you know who it is?" she blew her nose. "personally i feel bad for him, if he was with medusa then-"

"me."

"...wha-" she sneezed. "y-you? you had a kid with medusa?"

stein nodded. "well why? why be with that..witch?"

"i didn't know she was a witch at the time and she told me she was on the pill okay?"

"well...why is crona's hair pink?"

"what?"

"medusa is blonde with yellow eyes, you have silver hair and green eyes, crona has pink hair and blue eyes. i don't understand how he got those traits."

"all our traitsare ressesive, he must have aquired them from our parents, i don't know what medusa's parents look like but my mother had pink hair and blue eyes. i get my traits from my father, silver hair, green eyes, and the need for glasses."

she tied her hair up in a messy bun as she looked at him. "are you going to tell him?"

"no, i can't. i'm sure that years of being alone with medusa has probalby lead him to hate his father. me. he'll want to know things like why wasn't i there for him. i couldn't tell him because his mother is a heart stomping bitch, he knows that already."

marie seemed to laugh before her solem experssion returning again. "but he at least has a right to know."

"i know, i know. it's just, i can't just go to him and tell him that his mother lied to me about the pill and i scrammed, he had to suffer years of pain and neglect just because i didn't want to stay with that witch."

marie sneezed. "well no but...you should tell him or i just might let it slip."

"hm? i think i hear the disction table calling your name."

she nerously laughed. "you wouldn't do that to me w-would you stein?" she became uneasy at the blank stare she recieved before stein caracks a smile and busted out laughing.

"you have such little faith in me." he laughed as he spun in circles in his chair.

"n-no stein, it's not anything like that. i'm sorry i just-"

"save it, it's fine, i know. so..." stein stopped spining and became serious. "you really think i should tell crona?"

she sneezed into the tissue. "oh how disgusting. stein can you-" she coughed. "throw this out and get me another?"

"if it's so gross what makes you think i want to touch it?"

"please, come on your a doctor, you've got to be used to it now."

stein laughed as he rolled over to her and threw out the ball of mucus wrapped in tissue. "here." he put the small trash bin next to her seat on the couch "you're probably going to need the whole box." he tossed it to her.

marie sighed. "yeah. i hate being sick."

* * *

stein sat at his desk as he watched the students of his cresent moon class pack their things and pile out. stein waited for crona to come down from his seat. just when he was about to leave stein called out to him.

"crona," said boy turned to walk over to stein.

"you said that you wanted to know who your father was right?"

crona nodded a yes as ragnarok came out a rested on his mesiter's head to listen. he turned to see all the students gone bfore returning his attention to the professor.

stein inhaled deeply before looking crona in the eye and saying, "i am."

crona blinked as he said nothing and stared at him. "y-you?" ragnarok looked at stein then at crona. "i can like," he sliced his hand in the air. "feel the tension."

crona stared wide eyed at the professor who shifted uncomfortably under his son's intence wide eyed stare. smal pools of tears formed at the edge of his eyes as he again repeated, "y-you?"

stein stood up. "yes and i'm sorry tha-"

"YOU!" crona practically jumped on the man and wrapped his arms around his torse as he sobbed into the proffesor's chest. his body shaking at the sheer power of the sobs even ragnarok could feel the shaking and relief. he shortly left, not wanting to be so close to the silver haired man and not really wanting to interupt.

after the initial shock of the unexpected answer subsidded stein wraped an arm across crona's back. he expected crona to be furious, try to kill him even, but this? nothing could have repared him for the full on sobs and cries of pain mixed with relief.

after what seemed like hours later crona finally pulled back and wiped the tears from his face.

"s-sorry. i-it's just that i-i don't, i n-never, i-i. you?" crona looked down and wiped the tears from his eyes. "i..."

"it's fine. look crona i'm sorry i left you with that witch i-"

"i forgive you."

"i never-...forgive me?"

crona nodded. "i get it. you didn't want to be with her. so you left. and then i happened, b-but...at least i have some sort of closure."

"...you...have to understand, although now you know...there is little chance of a relationship past that of a student and a teacher...parental instincts are just not in my dna."

crona looked up at him. "oh." stein frowened when he saw the dissapointment flash over crona's face a moment before turning exprssionless. "i'm going to go, thank you proffesor stein." he turned to leave and was almost out the door before stein stopped him once more.

"but crona," crona turned to meet his gaze. "...we can always try." crona's smiled returned as he nodded and left the room.


End file.
